Skylanders-faithful love
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to a tale of two dragons) Months have passed since Spyro and Cynder revealed their feelings for one another, and they only became mates very recently, but Spyro keeps having one recurring nightmare, and when an enemy of his past returns, he'll have to face it head on if he wishes to live with Cynder in peace
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Darkness, he was being chased by darkness, "no! Stay away!" The dragon shouted in protest as he tried to fly faster than the looming darkness, it started consuming him, eating him alive, "no! No!" The dragon struggled to free himself, than, an eerie voice spoke "it's no use, Spyro, you'll always be taken, no matter how much you struggle" Spyro was starting to free himself when he saw two black ropes tie around his hands and pull him further in, "no! No! Noooooo!"._ "Ah!" Spyro woke with a jolt, he saw Cynder resting peacefully on his bed beside him, all curled up, _"that same dream, everytime"_ Spyro thought to himself as to not wake his new mate, only a few days ago they had become fully fledged mates, ever since then he had been having the same recurring nightmare, actually, ever since Spyro and Cynder had beaten Kaos the same day they confessed their love for each other, he had been having the same nightmare, _"I need to think, to...clear my head"_ Spyro silently leaped out of bed, and flew out of their newly constructed treehouse. Spyro and Cynder had been restationed by Master Eon to guard the Ruins, where the Core of Light resided, along with a few other Skylanders, Spyro and Cynder were also declared the two leaders of these Skylanders, while Eon remained at the Academy. Spyro flew down to the beach, he landed softly and looked at the waning crescent moon, accompanied by the thousands of tiny, glittering stars, "why does this keep happening to me? This...nightmare, it's not natural" Spyro told himself as he looked out across the ocean water, Spyro sighed, _"I should tell Cynder"_ Spyro thought to himself, "no! Cynder doesn't need that burden, she's got enough to deal with, being the second-in-command of the Skylanders that are stationed here and all" Spyro looked around him, "maybe some flying will clear my head a little" Spyro told himself as he spread his wings and took off.

Spyro breathed in the cold air as he flew around the island "ahh! Nothing beats a little nighttime flight" Spyro spoke as he flew through and around the island, "I feel much better now" Spyro stopped flying but stayed in midair while flapping his wings, he thought it would be best to return to Cynder now, and try falling asleep again. As Spyro flew back, he noticed two other Skylanders, besides himself, were awake. "Hmm, that's oddly suspicious" Spyro mumbled as he flew in for a closer look, he could make out the two other Skylanders that were awake, they were Flashwing, and Warnado, Spyro thought he would follow the, but then considered they could just have been unable to sleep that night, like himself, Spyro thought nothing of it and flew back to his treehouse, there he settled back down on his bed next to Cynder, and prepared to fall asleep when he heard Hex running towards them "guys! We're under attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"wait, what?" Spyro looked at Hex in confusion, "you heard me, we're under attack!" Hex exclaimed, this woke Cynder from her peaceful slumber, "huh? What's going on?" Cynder asked, still rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, "Cyn, I hate to wake you, but we're under attack, we need to defend the Core" Spyro told her, as soon as those words left his mouth, Cynder was up and out like a bullet train, "Cyn, wait up!" Spyro flew out after her, as he landed with Cynder, he noticed the attackers were drow elves, which meant they had to be quick and fast, "alright team, commence operation: D9 beta" Spyro ordered, the other Skylanders looked at him in confusion, Spyro face-palmed, "you know, the one were we discussed how to fight drow elves, the one you nicknamed operation: elven?" As soon as Spyro said this, the other Skylanders understood at once and started fighting, Spyro flew upwards and charged, as part of the plan, Trigger Happy leaped on his back and shouted his war cry "NO GOLD! NO GLORY!" Trigger happy than started laighing as he fired at the elves with his gold pistols, Cynder flew next to Spyro and the two started blasting the elves with their fire breath and electricity breath combined, taking out a good chunk of the elves, Trigger happy jumped off Spyro while Spyro gave Cynder a thumbs up, "good job Cyn, now, let's finish them" Spyro told his mate as they flew in for the finishing blow, taking out the last of the elves, "yeah, we showed them" Food Fight cheered as Spyro nad Cynder lander "there's still one thing I don't understand" Cynder said to Spyro, "what is that, Cyn?" Spyro asked, "how did the drow elves find the Core, I thought the only villain who knew it's location was Kaos, but, he's still in Cloudcracker prison" Cynder explained her concerns "your right, and I don't think Kaos and the drow elves were allianced with each other when we put Kaos in jail" Spyro replied, then, something clicked, there was a mole among them, "Skylanders, I have come to a conclusion" Spyro announced "there is a spy among us".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Skylanders!" Spyro called all the Skylanders over to them "I think you know why we're here" Spyro said while eying all the Skylanders "I have reason to believe that one of you is working as a spy for our enemies, as we saw last night, the drow elves couldn't have discovered the location of the Ruins without help, and they weren't exactly on negotiating terms with Kaos, so, my only other guess, is that one of you, is a spy!" The Skylanders gasped at this and started talking amongst themselves, Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and nodded, and Spyro pulled out a checklist, "okay, first up: Gill Grunt!" Gill Grunt moved through the crowd and Spyro beckoned him to a tent, him, Spyro, and Cynder entered the tent. "So...Gill Grunt? Where were you on the night of the attack?" Spyro asked, "well, I was in my treehouse" Gill Grunt stated, "and what were you doing in said treehouse?" Spyro questioned, Cynder stood beside him, eying Gill Grunt, "well, you see, I wasn't able to sleep that night, and since I didn't share the treehouse with anyone, I turned on my nightlight and read a book, then, I heard the alarm sound" Gill Grunt restated once more "hmm, his story checks out" Spyro crossed Gill Grunt off his checklist "okay, Gill Grunt, your free to go" Spyro beckoned him out of the tent with his hand, "alright Cynder, bring in the next suspect, Whirlwind" Spyro told his mate as she went out to fetch Whirlwind. Spyro had given the interrogations a rest as he went to get some coffee, when he noticed Cynder calling his name, "hey Spyro!" his mate called as he flew down "hey Cynder, what's up?" Spyro asked, "well, I was thinking of going to the beach with Hex and Trigger Happy, then I realized, no beach day is complete without my mate, do you want to join us?" Cynder asked, "sorry, Cyn, but I got to get back to the interrogations soon" Spyro apologized, "oh come now, Spyro, can't you give the interrogations a rest? Come on, it'll be fun!" Cynder insisted playfully, "well, I suppose I could spend some time with my most beloved" Spyro smirked as he noticed Cynder was blushing a little, "give me a minute, I'll fetch us some towels" Spyro told her as he flew to their treehouse, come to think of it, it had been awhile since he and Cynder had quality time together, this was going to feel relieving for him. Spyro came back with the towels, and he and Cynder went to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I just want you to know, I poured my heart and soul into this, I had to redo this thing after the website refused to let me make it the first time, so, I had to remake it, it took almost an hour, but I hope your satisfied**

* * *

Chapter 4

Spyro and Cynder had arrived at the beach at the perfect time, as Trigger Happy and Hex we're having a splash Fight when they arrived, "hey guys! You ready!?" Trigger Happy asked "you know it!" Spyro exclaimed, "so how do these teams work?" Cynder asked, "hey Hex! Come here! Let's Rock, Paper, Scissors over who gets who!" Trigger Happy said as he raised his hand, "ok, should be fun" was all Hex said as they dueled it out, in the end, Trigger Happy got Spyro, while Hex got Cynder, "you going down!" Spyro gave Cynder a mock expression of intimidation, to which Cynder teasingly replied with, "oh it's on!" With that, the battle commenced.

the fight started out pretty simple, Spyro and Trigger happy got a few hits on the ladies, while Hex and Cynder got a few of their own, but things got interesting when Hex started cupping up water in energy orbs and throwing them at the guys, "ahh!" Spyro ducked right in the nick of time, "ohh, playing dirty now, are we?" Spyro asked as he fled to Trigger Happy, "hey dude, can those guns hold water?" Spyro whispered, "uh, yeah, why?" Trigger Happy whispered back, "nevermind, could I just borrow one?" Spyro whispered, "sure!" Trigger Happy tossed Spyro one of his pistols, Spyro dipped it in the water, then started blazing the ladies with water, "haha! Revenge is sweet!" Spyro teased as he blasted them with water, meanwhile on the ladies side, Hex and Cynder were taking shelter from Spyro's onslaught of water, "what are we going to do?" Cynder asked "we can't let them win!" "Hold on!" Hex stopped Cynder, "I have an idea" Hex formed a mischievous grin on her face. Spyro was still blasting them with water when they raised their arms in the air, "surrender? It's okay, maybe next time" Spyro smiled as he tossed Trigger Happy his pistol right as Hex dropped a huge energy orb full of water on Spyro, soaking him, "how about we call it a draw?" Spyro chuckled, this, in turn, made Cynder giggle a little herself.

the beach was pretty peaceful afterwards, Spyro called Cynder to him on the shoreline, "yes, Spyro?" Cynder asked "want to join me?" Spyro beckoned his hand across the water, "sure" Cynder smiled, this, in turn, made Spyro smile, and they flew into the water, dragons are immune to salt water, meaning the salt wouldn't affect their eyes, they could also breath underwater. Spyro and Cynder held each other as they drifted in the water, it was a moment Spyro wanted to last enternally, then, Spyro's body convulsed, Spyro let go of Cynder as his body started having more convulsions, then everything went black, _when Spyro awoke he saw he was in a very familiar place, then he saw it, the darkness, "no! Not again!",_ "Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed underwater, water could get in his lungs if he was unconscious, drowning him, Cynder got Spyro's body and flew out of the water, she laid him on the sand and started doing CPR on his chest, "come on! Clear!" Trigger Happy and Hex went to her, _the darkness, it was swallowing him whole,_ "Clear!", _further and further and then,_ "Clear!", _he was gone,_ Spyro started coughing up water as he regained his vision, "ugh, my head" Spyro groaned, Cynder hugged him tightly, "I'm never going to let you go, ever again!" Cynder started crying, "Cyn, I'm fine" Spyro reassured her, "fine? Spyro, you almost drowned!" Cynder hugged him more tightly, "Spyro, I'm taking you back to our treehouse, you need to rest" Cynder insisted as she carried Spyro away from the beach, "but Cyn, I need to finish the interrogations-" Spyro was cut off by Cynder as they arrived at the treehouse, "I'll do it Spyro, you need rest" Cynder laid him on their bed and kissed him on the forehead, then flew away, _"why does this keep happening to me?"_ Spyro held up his hand, _"I need answers"_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spyro was lying in his bed, he was not resting, but rather, thinking, _"what is it with this dream"_ Spyro wondered as he sighed in disappointment, he was supposed to be scouring out the spy amongst the Skylanders, but, Cynder was in his place _"I hope she can find the spy"_ Spyro thought to himself as he looked around the treehouse, "she doesn't need to carry this burden" Spyro looked at his hand, then he got out of bed, "I've had enough of this nightmare, I'm getting some answers!" Spyro exclaimed, and with that, he flew out of the treehouse and away from the ruins.

Cynder sat down in the chair where Spyro sat, and told Hex to get the next suspect, Flashwing. Cynder watched as Flashwing strode on in, and sat down across from her, immediately she asked "did I do something wrong?" Flashwing asked, worried, Cynder slid her hands from side-to-side on the table, "that's what we're here to find out, Flashwing" Cynder quickly moved her eyes back to Flashwing, "so, where were you the night of the attack?" Cynder eyed her suspiciously, "well, I was up, doing my thing, when Warnado called for me, I came out with him, and he asked me to describe the ruins for him" Cynder looked content, "go on" she pressed, "I did so, he didn't tell me what he was gonna use it for, but he said that I was greatl helping the Skylands or something" Cynder looked at Hex and they both nodded, "alright, Flashwing, your free to go" Cynder showed her out, then went to Hex, "that seems awfully suspicious, don't you think?" Cynder asked her, "yeah, it does, we should interrogate Warnado next" Hex replied, "great, I'll go tell Spyro the news!" Cynder stated as she flew out of the tent. When she got to their treehouse, she looked around for Spyro, but couldn't find him, than, she stumbled on a realization: Spyro must have run away!

Cynder was somewhat right about Spyro running away, as he was going to find answers, Spyro was flying in the right direction, he was sure of it, he saw the island he was looking for, and landed, "Skylanders Academy" Spyro sighed, it had been awhile since he had been at the Academy, he flew towards the grand library, "there's only one person I can think of who can help me" Spyro opened the door to the library, "hello? Master Eon?" Spyro called out for Eon, but no response, "huh, where did he go?" Spyro looked around, then realized his mistake, "oh shoot! I left Cynder to guard the Core alone, I mean, sure, there are other Skylanders there, but last time, we barely stood a chance against the drow elves" Spyro gasped as he spread his wings and flew back off to the Ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cynder flew back anxiously, she couldn't believe it, Spyro had run off, _"why would he do that?"_ Cynder thought to herself as she landed at the tent, she was about to enter when she saw more drow elves approaching them _"Great, these guys again"_ Cynder rolled her eyes and was prepared to zap them, when she was knocked down...by Warnado. "Urgh, What? Warnado!?" Cynder exclaimed as she got up, "I should've known" Cynder growled as Warnado joined the drow elves, she then saw a very familiar figure, Kaos!

Spyro flew as fast as he could when he was blasted down by magic, he looked up to see the Doom Raiders, "aw come on!" Spyro exclaimed "I'm tired of you, I'm tired of your whole family" Spyro growled as he blasted them with fire, Chompy mage and Pepper Jack dodged this and returned fire. Spyro, still feeling weak from passing out at the beach, was not expecting this, and, in turn, was knocked back by their blast, "man, that hurt" Spyro groaned as he held his shoulder in pain, "alright, let's finish this, shall we, Skyugly" Chompy mage declared, "you couldn't have come up with a better name than that?" Spyro asked as he was blasted again, Spyro was knocked to the ground. As he turned around he saw the Doom Raiders standing above him, grinning as they prepared to finish him, _"well, if this is how I go, then at least-"_ Spyro stopped his thought as he saw a bolt of energy hit the Doom Raiders, knocking them back, he got up and saw that it was Master Eon himself.

Cynder had called the other Skylanders to her and they prepared to charge, "so, Kaos? Looks like you and the drow elve reconciled with each other" Cynder glared at Warnado, "yes, Skyloser, very precise, that is what happened, and now _I_ have all the means necessary to end you, ALL OF YOU, HA-HAHAHAHAHA" Kaos cackled, _"man, where is Spyro?"_ Cynder glanced around nervously.

"Master Eon? Your here!" Spyro exclaimed, suddenly he was feeling no pain, probably the joy was suppressing the pain, "yes, Spyro, I'm here, and I'm just as glad as you are that I found you, had I not conveniently arrived at the right time..." Eon looked away, "anyway, what brings you out here Spyro?" Eon asked, "I was on my way to the Ruins when I was intercepted by the Doom Raiders" Spyro explained the situation as Eon gave a thoughtful look, "hmm, yes, well, you best be returning now, great to catch up with you, Spyro" Eon smiled as Spyro flew off, "see ya, Eon", and with that, Spyro returned to the Ruins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cynder awoke to find herself in chains, at the helm and mercy of Kaos, "wakey-wakey, Skyloser, it's time for some fun," Kaos whispered deviously as he walked towards her, "ah, Kaos, what do I owe the displeasure" Cynder rolled her eyes, "SILENCE, I need no back talk from you, GLUMSHANKS" Kaos called for his troll servamt, "you bellowed, sir?" Glumshanks groaned miserably as he trotted up to Kaos, "bring me my torture equipment, Glummy, the REALLY dangerous equipment too" Kaos grinned as Glumshanks sighed and replied with "yes sir, right away sir" and Glumshanks walked off, "now then, CYNDER, yes that's right I know your name, don't question it!" Kaos raised his finger up, "we have much to discuss, don't we" Kaos lightly cackled as Glumshanks returned with the torture equipment, Cynder saw a very sharp needle, _"it would be great if a certain someone (Spyro) were to drop in right about now"_ Cynder thought anxiously as she saw Kaos pick up the needle and stride up to her, "now then, let us begin" Kaos smirked evilly.

Spyro had the Ruins in his sights, he was charging in as fast as he could, he would find Cynder, the Skylanders wouldn't be in danger, and the Core of Light would be safe. As he flew closer to the Ruins, he caught sight of something odd, there were of bunch of stone buildings set up, and no Skylanders, "what could that be about?" Spyro mumbled to himself as he flew in to get a closer look. When he got closer, he saw a figure on the roof of one of the stone buildings, the figure was tall and lean, like Stealth Elf, and was pointing something at him, it was only after Spyro got a good look in the light that he saw that the figure was, in fact, a drow elf, and the thing he was pointing at him was, in fact, a bow loaded with an arrow, which was just fired at him, "woah!" Spyro exclaimed as he barely dodged the arrow, _"better take this guy down he alerts any other drow elves"_ Spyro thought to himself as he charged the drow elf, slamming into him and knocking him to the ground, he then put the drow elf in a sleeper hold, silencing him, "alright, now that I'm 'technically' inside their base, I can find out what's going on here, and potentially find Cynder and the other Skylanders as well" Spyro whispered to himself as he dragged the unconscious drow elf out of sight, "whew, okay, now onto more the important measures" Spyro wiped his hands and swiped his forehead as he flew silently off the roof, "man, for a drow elf, that one was surprisingly heavy" Spyro murmured as he flew towards the big, central building.

Spyro landed on the roof of the building and looked through a big glass window on the ceiling, inside he could make out Kaos torturing some unknown person, _"looks like I was wrong, I guess Kaos reconciled with the drow elves"_ Spyro thought to himself as he opened the skylight and flew down silently, "and that's for our last encounter, ah, I think I'm satisfied" Kaos had signs of blood on his hands, "now then, GLUMSHANKS, bring me a towel please, I'm going to go shower the stench of blood off myself and my robe" Kaos treaded out of the room with Glumshanks following close behind. Spyro landed silently and ventured around the room, he then looked to see who Kaos was torturing, he saw, it was Cynder, "huh! Cyn!" Spyro exclaimed as he flew to her, he could see blood on her body, Kaos clearly had tortured her well, for being someone like Kaos, "Spyro?" Cynder asked weakly as Spyro burnt off her chains, Cynder almost fell to the ground when Spyro caught her mid-fall, "what did Kaos do?" Spyro hugged her, when he pulled back, Cynder swiftly, yet surprisingly powerfully, slapped him, "ow!" Spyro felt his face, "that was for running off" Cynder then kissed him, "that's for coming back" Cynder smiled, she then fainted from exhaustion, "Cyn!" Spyro exclaimed as he caught her again, he closed his eyes and held her, slightly crying, what he did not see, was blue energy forming on his horns, they beamed on Cynder, and suddenly, the blood, the bruises, they were gone. Spyro opened his eyes in shock, Cynder looked perfectly normal again, Spyro noticed the blue energy coming out of his dragon horns, "so I can heal people? Cool!" Spyro smirked, Cynder regained consciousness and looked at Spyro, she then saw her profoundly healed body, and her eyes widened in surprise, "woah, what the heck?" Cynder got up out of Spyro's grasp and looked at him, clearly confused, "I know, Cyn, I'm just as confused as you are, but apparently, I have healing powers now too" Spyro explained what happened, and Cynder nodded along, "so, Cyn, how do you feel?" Spyro asked, "stronger, clearly, those healing powers did more than make my exterior look and feel better" Cynder replied, "now where's Kaos? Him and I need to talk about what happens when he tortures my mate" Spyro growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spyro searched the corridors diligently, oh, he was gonna teach Kaos a thing or two, _"if he thinks he can get away with brutally torturing my mate, oh, then he's got another thing coming"_ Spyro lightly growled as he came up to a big door, Spyro creaked it slightly open to peek inside, he saw Kaos and Glumshanks, along with another, mysterious figure, "Kaos? Hmm, I didn't expect for another hour yet, have you gotten the Dragoness to talk yet?" The figure asked, "well, sir, you see, I did get her to talk, but she knows as much as we do, practically nothing, Skylanders are so unreliable" Kaos scoffed, _"why, I oughta"_ Spyro glared at the midget, then looked back at the figure, "well, then we're no closer to finding Spyro, dispose of her" the figure told Kaos, "as you wish" Kaos walked back to the door when Spyro burst in, "heyo, someone say my name?" Spyro smirked, "eh? Spyro? The Skyloser, HA, you fool, you've falling right into our trap! HA-HAHAHAHAHA" Kaos cackled as Spyro looked in confusion, "what are you-ARGH" Spyro screeched in pain as he was trapped by some sort of dark magic, not being produced by Kaos. "ah, Spyro, long time, no see" the figure spoke, "well, not really, we've been meeting time and time again, or don't you remember?" Spyro came to a realization _"my dream"_ , Spyro struggled to get out, but he couldn't move, "you have something that belongs to me, Spyro, and I intend to take it from you, but first-" the figure nodded at Kaos, "dispose of the Dragoness" "yes sir" Kaos replied as he and Glumshanks trekked out the door, "you'll always be part of the dark, Spyro" the figure spoke, "oh, don't tell me you don't recognize me, you remember when you sacrificed yourself to save a world **(referencing the Legend of Spyro series)** , and then you and Cynder were blasted here, your physical appearance changed, and so did your voice **(not official, my own fan-made aftermath)**?" Hearing these words, Spyro at once recognized the voice, it was Malefor, "remember me now? Spyro?"

Cynder and Spyro had concocted almost the perfect plan, Spyro would go look for Kaos, and if Kaos returned, Cynder would play possum, then knock out Kaos, and go find her mate, it was all so perfect, and, apparently for Cynder, this plan was gonna work. She caught sight of Kaos and Glumshanks re-entering the torture room to find Cynder and dispose of her, "now, Glummy, help me find that Dragoness" Kaos and Glumshanks looked around, Kaos eventually saw her lying on the ground, "there you are, don't remember cleaning your body of all the blood though, bah! Whatever, it's time to dispose of this Skyfool" Kaos said he prepared to pick up Cynder's body. At once, Cynder zapped him with her electricity breath, "that's for torturing me, midget!" Kaos got back up, infuriated by these words, "wah? MIDGET! No-one calls Kaos a midget and lives to see the light of day!" Kaos exclaimed as he tried blasting her with dark magic. Cynder, however, was agile, and managed to dodge these blasts while returning fire with her electricity breath and shocking Kaos into unconsciousness, "you want some?" Cynder challenged Glumshanks, the troll merely hid behind a pillar, "huh, thought so" Cynder mumbled as she flew out the torture room to find her mate, Spyro.

"Malefor! But you should be-" Spyro was cut off by the dragon, "-dead? Oh yes, of course you'd think that wouldn't you? But no, I was blasted here, same way as you and Cynder, however, I landed in the underworld" Malefor explain his arrival, "I was challenged of course, and I won, of course, and so I built a powerful army, one that will soon be powerful enough to conquer the Skylands, but then..." Spyro was still struggling, "I heard how you and Cynder had also survived and had become Skylanders with that old fool, Eon, so, I began my plan" Spyro was grunting in pain all while listening to Malefor's story, "I had then heard you and Cynder had moved to the Ruins, and I figured, it was time to put my plan into action, and now..." Malefor looked back down at Spyro, "I have you, and I shall take what I need from you" Malefor grinned manically, he clenched his fist as Spyro screeched in pain, a screech that could probably be heard all over the Ruins, Malefor grinned further at the sight of seeing his enemy in such pain, Spyro felt something leaving his body, it felt relieving yet painful. When the process had finished, Spyro dropped to the ground, he felt exceptionally weak, when he looked up, he stared in shock, there in front of him, was Dark Spyro.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cynder had flown out of the torture room with speed and agility, her thoughts singling on one thing, _"Spyro"_ , however, Cynder had stopped herself right as a Drow Elf guard walked by, Cynder then grabbed the guard and dragged him behind the wall, then, she knocked him unconscious, and dragged the body out of sight, she then continued forward to find her mate.

Spyro stared in absolute terror as he watched his evil counterpart walk and talk, "well, well, well, if it isn't Spyro, that dragon, can't say I'm honored to meet you" Dark Spyro slyly taunted him. At this, Spyro sent a retort at him, "well, I _could_ say the same for you, I mean after all, your just an evil clone of me that was created by Kaos, so, your a failed attempt" Spyro smirked slightly as he noticed Dark Spyro eyeing him viciously as he heard this comment, "well, like it or not, I'm your superior, the darkness you've been so hesitant about embracing, that made you weak" Spyro didn't take his eyes off of Dark Spyro, "but, now look at me! I'm the one whose going to show the world that darkness will reign supreme" Dark Spyro continued monologuing as Spyro stood his ground, "too bad you never got to feel this power for yourself" Spyro had enough of this, "let's face it, Sparky, but the light side is gonna be the entire reason you fall, we may not have your abilities, but we have each other" Dark Spyro glared at him, then looked to Malefor, he simply nodded, at this, Dark Spyro charged towards Spyro, who managed to dodge in the nick of time, Spyro then balsted him with his fire, merely irritated by this, Dark Spyro sent four blasts of _dark_ fire at Spyro. When Spyro flew out of the way, the fire followed him, _"hmm, they're almost acting as heat-seekers, I can work with that"_ Spyro grinned as his plan fell into motion. He flew around the room for a few times, then flew at Malefor, who was seemingly distracted, Spyro then flew up, and before the dark fire could follow him, it hit Malefor, clearly noticing and feeling this attack, Malefor glared at Spyro, "what can I say, I'm a sucker for-ack!" Spyro was rammed in the side by Dark Spyro, who then tossed him on the ground, Dark Spyro stared over the defeated dragon, "finish him!" Malefor exclaimed, and Dark Spyro formed dark energy, "goodnight, Spyro" Dark Spyro grinned as he prepared to blast Spyro full force, Spyro closed his eyes and waited for it...but it never came, when he looked up he saw Dark Spyro getting knocked back by unmistakable signs of electricity breath, he looked to his right to see Cynder standing next to him, holding his body in her embrace, Spyro smiled, "no one harms my mate and gets away with it!" Cynder roared, _"this'll be a fight for the ages"_ Spyro thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cynder growled fiercely at Dark Spyro, then, she finally noticed the giant dragon behind him, and Cynder gasped in shock, "Malefor!" Cynder exclaimed, Malefor grinned, "ah, Cynder, you remembered me, that warms my heart" Malefor chuckled, Cynder glared at him, "how could anyone forget the type of torture you put me through" Cynder growled, still holding Spyro in her embrace, "well, as you can see, I have a new 'terror of the skies' in my grasp, Dark Spyro was more competent then you ever were, 15 minutes within his rebirth, he beat Spyro into a pulp" Malefor smirked, Cynder looked down at Spyro, who stared back at her, "Cyn, let me help" Spyro barely stood up as Cynder helped him up, "Spyro, are you sure about this?" Cynder asked, "I've never been more sure" Spyro half-heartedly joked as Cynder smiled compassionately, "well, isn't this sweet?" Malefor interrupted their moment, "a couple months without any evil to combat, and my main general and worst enemy have fallen in love! Dark Spyro! Destroy them" Malefor commanded, Spyro and Cynder looked at Spyro's evil, twisted clone, "with pleasure..." Dark Spyro smirked as he charged the two of them, Cynder and Spyro just barely dodged this attack when Dark Spyro fired his heat-seeking flames at them, "oh great, these things again" Spyro groaned as he flew up in the air dodging all the shots fired at him, he noticed Cynder had countered the shots with her electricity breath. "Great shot, Cyn!" Spyro complimented from afar, "enough of this!" Dark Spyro exclaimed, he charged the unsuspecting Spyro through a window and up into the sky, "Spyro!" Cynder cried, she tried to follow them but was blasted Dow by Malefor, Cynder looked up at the huge dragon, "I knew you would falter, I made a mistake in stealing your egg, I should've left you for dead!" Malefor growled as Cynder got to her feet quickly, "we'll just see about that" Cynder retorted as she flew into the air and commenced a battle with Malefor.

Spyro and Dark Spyro were still tangling in the air when Dark Spyro threw him downwards. He landed on the beach, thankful for the sand's extra cushioned feeling, he leaped back up as Dark Spyro landed, "when will you ever see that I'm the superior Spyro" Dark Spyro face-palmed slightly, "I'm faster, stronger, and much more charming" at this, Spyro retorted with, "In your dreams!" Spyro rammed into Dark Spyro with such force it knocked them both to the ground, Dark Spyro and Spyro both found their ground, "you'll regret that" Dark Spyro growled whilest making a 'slit throat' motion with his hand, "we'll see" Spyro chuckled as he saw Dark Spyro get more infuriated, then an idea popped up into Spyro's head. _"His ego, if I get him mad, I get him careless, that's how I want him"_ Spyro nodded to himself and smiled, this was going to be fun. "Hey Darky, can I call you Darky?" Spyro asked, Dark Spyro got confused yet still responded, "you may only call me Dark Spyro" his clone replied, "alright, cool Darky" Spyro replied, Dark Spyro became slightly irritated, "anyway, so Darky, how do you think Malefor's gonna feel when he sees your gonna lose?" Spyro asked, "what? Lose? I'm Dark Spyro! I'm the superior of you in every way, "well, thats debatable" Spyro smirked as he saw Dakr Spyro lose more of his temper, "I mean, if your really my superior, then what kind of a name is Dark Spyro, anyway?" Spyro taunted him, Dark Spyro was definitely starting to get peeved, the plan was working perfectly, "and I mean, dude, seriously, you need a better color, just getting rid of all the color on my body isn't too creative" Spyro taunted even more, at this point, Dark Spyro couldn't take it anymore, so he charged at Spyro, only for him to grab Dark Spyro's tail and throw him away, he then walked up to him, "when you said you were my superior in every way, that was false, I managed to outthink you" Spyro told his clone before knocking him out, _"now that that's taken care of, I can go back to Cynder"_ and with that, Spyro flew back to his mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cynder blasted Malefor with a huge blast of her electricity breath, unfortunately, the worst this did was merely aggravate him, as he knocked her aside, "you are but a mere nuisance to me, Cynder, can't you see? I am the great Malefor! I will make short work of you" Malefor growled as he blassted some of his dark fire at her, she nimbly dogged the blast and returned fire with some of her own electricity breath. This aggravated Malefor to such a high point that he swatted Cynder out of the air, then held her by her wing, "it's time to end this." Malefor chuckled as he prepared to finish her, then he was blasted in the face by a blast of fire, "YOU!" Malefor roared, and Cynder looked up happily to see Spyro.

"yep, it's me, wanna get a selfie?" Spyro joked, "but how? I thought that Dark Spyro would've finished you by now, not the other way around!" Malefor exclaimed, Spyro slyly replied with "well, for a 'superior' version of me, he has a surprisingly big ego" Malefor dropped Cynder and flew at Spyro, who proceeded to fly out of the way as Malefor crashed into the wall, "oops! Too slow, Malfy, hey, can I call you Malfy?" Spyro wittingly asked, "argh! Just die Fool!" Malefor roared as he tried to hit Spyro, but Spyro was faster, and dodged all the blows, and threw in a few hits of his own. Then Spyro flew behind a pillar, and taunted Malefor, "whatcha gonna do, Malfy?" Malefor was so infuriated that he carelessly tried to whip Spyro with his tail, instead, it got stuck in the pillar, "oof! Like, really big oof" Spyro teased as flew down to Cynder, "hey Cyn, you ok?" Spyro asked, Cynder smiled, "never been better" she joked, Spyro smiled, she was referring to when their lunch date was interrupted by Kaos, "hah! Classic Cynder" Spyro joked as he helped her up, "now then, we've got to stop him somehow" Spyro refocused himself, suddenly, Cynder had an idea, and he formed a grin on her face, "I've got a few ideas".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Cyn, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Spyro asked diligently, "yes, Spyro, I've never been more sure" Cynder replied confidently, "alright then, so who does what?" Spyro asked, Cynder already knew, "you stay here and distract Malefor, while I go get him" Cynder instructed, "alright, I'm trusting you Cyn, good luck, sweetie" Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. This, of course, made Cynder blush a little, "same with you honey" Cynder replied as she flew out of the throne room, "alrighty then, oh, hey Malefor, I see you took the time to free yourself while we were talking" Spyro greeted Malefor as he glared at Spyro, "now then, you oversized dragon, let's do this!"

Cynder was flying as fast as she could, the fear of Spyro's outcome made her fly faster, and further. Cynder came to the torture room, she knew exactly who she was looking for. She came across the midget and slapped him awake, "ugh, who dares to slap the mighty KaOS!" Kaos exclaimed as Cynder slapped him again for silence, "shut up, Kaos, there's no time for your stupid monologues!" Cynder fiercely replied, this made Kaos silent, "listen, I know you may see Malefor as an all-powerful dragon with dark magic abilities, an he is..." Cynder began, "...but, once he's destroyed me and Spyro, he won't have a use for you anymore, and get this" Cynder whispered into Kaos's ear, "he'll destroy all the Skylanders", at the mention of this, Kaos jolted up and exclaimed, "no one gets to destroy the Skylanders but me! NO ONE" then Kaos looked at Cynder, "very well, Skyloser, you have a deal, a temporary truce" Kaos shook Cynder's hand, "so...how do we get rid of him?" Kaos asked, Cynder walked up to the midget, "here's the plan."

Spyro flew from side to side, constantly dodging Malefor's dark fire, "ugh! Why can't you just stand still so I can kill you!" Malefor roared as he kept trying to hit Spyro, "because I'm Spyro, and not doing what I'm supposed to be doing is totally my thing" Spyro slyly responded as Malefor grew more infuriated with him, and while Spyro knew he could keep this up for a good long while, it was a process he couldn't sustain forever. Malefor also knew this, making it more dangerous for Spyro to try and dodge. After a while Spyro was starting to get exhausted, and was starting to run out of energy, Malefor saw this and grinned, "what's the matter Spyro? You seem a little...tired" Spyro looked back at him, "me, tired? No, that's...not...right" Spyro gasped as he fell to the ground in exhaustion, Malefor stood over him, "and now, my old nemesis, it's time to end this" Malefor raised his hand, claws showing, but before he could take the swipe, he was blasted by dark magic, "argh! What's the meaning of this!?" Malefor exclaimed, Spyro looked over happily to see Cynder with Kaos, Spyro smiled _"well whadda know, her plan worked, good job Cyn"_ Spyro complimented her in his thoughts. Upon seeing this betrayal from Kaos, Malefor roared in fury, "KAOS, YOU DARE BETRAY ME!?" Kaos seemed completely oblivious to any fear because as of now, he looked determined, "oh no, Malefor, I'm the one who should be asking you that. You think you can just throw me out, and destroy the Skylanders? No! Only I get to destroy them, you made a big mistake bub! No one betrays the might KaOS!" Kaos exclaimed as he summoned a portal, then Malefor started being dragged in, "what? No! NO! Not the Underworld again!" Malefor exclaimed, clearly terrified by its presence, "sorry, Malfy! But the Skylands just aren't big enough for the both of us, HA-HAHAHAHAHA? Kaos cackled as he kicked Malefor into the portal, he then closed it quickly, Cynder ran over to Spyro, "are you okay?" Cynder asked desperately, "fine, just a little tired" Spyro replied, they then looked to Kaos, "alright, Kaos, truce is over, your coming with us" Cynder told him, but Kaos merely turned around, "Fool! I was never going to come quietly, now that Malefor is out of the picture I can do what I've dreamed of doing for what feels like millennia..." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, then at Kaos, "END THE SKYLOSERS!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kaos, you slimy little midget! I should've known you'd turn on us!" Cynder exclaimed as Spyro and her glared at Kaos, "well, it only made sense, you honestly expected me to keep my full end of a deal I made with a SKYLOSER!?" Kaos replied swiftly. At this, Spyro and Cynder flew up into the air, "well, chump, we took you down once —and about 314 other times— and we'll do it again" Spyro said confidently as he dove in, Cynder flowing close behind, as they rushed at Kaos, he merely scoffed in boredom, "yawn, this will be the last time you interfere with the mighty KaOS" Kaos exclaimed as he started firing bolts of dark magic at them, "alright, chump, let's do this" Spyro challenged him as he charged Kaos.

"ack! Unhand me!" Kaos exclaimed as he shocked Spyro with a bolt of dark magic, "argh! Like that's what I'm gonna do..." Spyro groaned in pain as he kept ramming Kaos and himself through walls. Eventually Kaos shocked Spyro with such power that it knocked him to the ground, while Kaos flew to safety, only for him to fly down to the defeated Spyro, "that was your first mistake today!" Kaos exclaimed as he formed an orb of dark magic, "and I'll make sure that it'll be your last, night-night, Skylose-ack!" Kaos was blasted to the side, when Spyro looked up, he saw Cynder flying towards him, "anyone who harms my mate has to deal with me, and I don't tend to be too friendly in these circumstances" Cynder growled at Kaos, "oh please, as soon as I'm finished with you, I'll destroy the Core of Light, and then darkness will reign supreme! HA-HAHAHAHAHA" Kaos cackled as he formed orbs in his hands, "yeah? Well it sounds like a bunch of baloney to me!" Cynder exclaimed as she blasted Kaos with some electricity breath, Kaos blasted through 3 sets of walls before falling outside the building. Seeing that she had some time, she flew to Spyro, who looked badly hurt, "Spyro! Are you okay?" Cynder asked, "man, this is like, the third time you've asked me this, and within an hour, impressive" Spyro joked as Cynder ran up to him, Spyro was helped up by Cynder, "there, there, Spyro, easy does it..." Cynder told her mate as she helped him up, "I don't think we can beat Kaos with this type of combat...we'll have to try something else..." Spyro told Cynder as an idea popped up I'm his brain, "Cyn, I've got a plan...".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"And thats how we'll beat Kaos!" Spyro finished explaining the plan as Cynder stared in confusion, "Spyro are you sure this is gonna work? I mean, it sound doable, but this is Kaos we're talking about" Cynder questioned, "trust me, Cyn, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be explaining it to you" Spyro reassured his mate, "alright then..." Cynder replied, "let's do it". Kaos had flown back up through the wall he was knocked out of, "oh Skylanders, come out, come out, wherever you are" he taunted them as he formed orbs filled dark magic, "right here, chump!" Spyro exclaimed as he flew past him, Kaos smirked and followed the purple dragon, Spyro flew out of the building into the sky, and down towards the beach, it was there that he landed, Kaos landed close by, "oh Skyloser, if your goal to keep the element of surprise, then you blew it!" Kaos chuckled as Spyro turned to him, "well, Kaos, maybe I did fail I'm the stealth department, but then again..." Kaos's grin dispersed, "that wasn't really the idea" Spyro moved out of the way as Cynder swooped down and hit Kaos was a blast of electricity knocking Kaos to the ground, he then grabbed out a piece of paper, and recited an incantation, "wha? What do you think your doing!?" Kaos roared as he tried blasting them with dark magic, but nothing happened, it was only till Kaos noticed the blue orb around him that Spyro asked mockingly, "surprised?" Kaos tried to break the barrier, but to no avail, "argh! Why is it so hard to bust out of this?" Kaos asked, "well, Kaos, I managed to find a spell that would not only seal you shut in a prison, but also have the cell disperse your dark magic, sooo...it's completely useless" Spyro smirked as Kaos yelled in frustration, "NOOOOOOOOOOO", Cynder then looked to Spyro lovingly, "you know Spyro? Not a bad plan..." Spyro replied with a simple "thanks, Cyn", Cynder then hugged him, "there's no one I'd rather have as a mate" Cynder told him, "you know, Cyn, I was about to say the same thing" Spyro responded, his amethyst eyes heavily reflecting the stars in the night sky, Cynder wanted this moment to last forever, and Spyro smiled ever so passionately, then...they kissed each other, for about 2 minutes they kissed, until they pulled back and looked at Kaos, who was fake-retching at the sight of their kiss, "we should probably take him back to Cloudcracker Prison" Cynder told her mate, "yup" Spyro replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spyro and Cynder awoke to a peaceful morning the next day, with Kaos in jail, and Malefor in the Underworld, it seemed like things were finally getting back together, of course, the rest of the Skylanders were busy tearing down the buildings the drow elves had constructed, as for the two dragons, they were resting comfortably on Spyro's balcony at his treehouse, "you know, Cyn, I couldn't care less about what happens in the world, as long as your here with me, I need nothing else" Spyro started lovingly, "I don't know if it's intentional that we keep saying stuff the other person is about to say, because I was gonna say that to you" Cynder joked in response, then nuzzled her head into Spyro's chest, "well, as long as we're together" Spyro told her as they stared at the sunrise, then Spyro face-palmed, "dang it! I totally forgot about Dark Spyro!" Cynder looked up at him, "you can worry it about that later, for now, let's just watch the sunrise together, as mates" Cynder smiled, and Spyro returned it, it was the beginning of a new dawn for them, and they weren't going to waste it.

The End

a new dawn coming soon


End file.
